The Secret Life of Voldemort's Daughter
by Irish Princess II
Summary: Hermione Granger is not in fact Hermione granger but actually the daughter of Voldemort. This story is fill with betrayal, love, and hate as Hermione starts taking over her duties and is set up for an arranged marrage.


A/N: Don't Kill Me! This is deranged but it's fun to write. It is a Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger. But we won't get to that for a little while. Toddles for now.

"Oh bloody hell! Dad is going to kill me!" A certain blond haired slytherin was screaming, "Come on everyone help me clean up!"

"You clean up Malfoy, we're not the ones who told off our fathers and then he took away our powers."

"Come on Zabini."

NO! I don't have too." Malfoy let out another shriek when he heard a click on the door. "Oh all right, Draco. But you owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you always say."

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy called from the doorway.

"Coming Father."

"Well, well, well. How are we doing without our wand huh?"

"Just fine father, I've learned my lesson."

"Good. We're going into Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up your school supplies. Here's your letter from school." Malfoy threw an envelope at him and walked away.

Draco opened it and it read

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Welcome to your sixth year at hogwarts and congratulations on still being perfect. Here is a list of your classes and the materials you will be needing. Please report for prefect duty on hour earlier for instructions and roll call. Train leaves on Sunday at 10:30 A.M.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Head of Slytherin House

Here are your classes and materials:

Defense against the dark arts

DADA for the Extremely Advanced by Rose Pateles

Potions

Potions for the Extremely Advanced by Edward Blare

Combat

Hand to Hand combat for beginners by Damian Samson

Transfiguration

Transfiguration for the Advanced by Jasmine Hartz

Severus Snape

"Damn Malfoy we don't have any classes together."

"Aw… Now is that to bad Crabbe."

"How did you get into all of the advanced classes and we're taking all the muggle classes?"

"Now, now, Crabbe Goyle. Malfoy isn't the only one that is in the advanced classes ya know."

"Shove Of Zabini!"

"Play nice Crabbe." Malfoy said with a smirk.

6969696969696969

Hermione Jane Granger. At least, that's who she thought she was. Until last night that's who she was. Hermione, straight A student, best friends with the-boy-who-lived, little-miss-know-it-all. Now… She doesn't know what to think about it.

Flash Back

There was rapid knocking on the door, Hermione opened it.

"Professor Dumbledor!" She was surprised he was here. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"No, no my dear. You're not being rude. You have every right to question my being here."

"Please come in professor. What con I do for you?'

"Dear I have some disturbing news. I think you must sit down."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped "Is Harry and Ron OK?"

"It's nothing like that Hermione. Everyone is safe. They're still going to meet you at Diagon Alley

Tomorrow."

"Oh well, what is it you're scaring."

"Oh Dear! OK Hermione but I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm done OK?"

"Yes professor."

"You are not who you think you are." Hormone's jaw dropped in shock. "You are not Hermione Jane Granger. These are not your real parents. Everything about you is the same. Your friends, your talent, everything like that. But your history and your name is all that's going to change."

"Who am I professor? Sorry for interrupting."

"I'm just getting there. Hermione you are Lydia Jane Riddle. The long lost daughter of Voldemort."

"Ha, ha, ha… OK… Professor." She took a deep breath, "Nice joke."

"Hermione this isn't a joke. You are in Fact Lydia Jane Riddle."

When Hermione saw that there wasn't a twinkle in his eyes she knew that he was serious and she quit laughing. "Wait a minute professor are you telling me that the man that I have vowed to kill is my father?"

"Yes Dear that would be correct."

Hermione broke down into tears and Dumbledor went over to her and held her for a long time.

"What happened professor? Why was my name changed? Why was I taken from my parents? "

"Hermione!"

"Does the Order know about this? Oh my gosh what am I going to tell Harry and Ron?"

"Hermione!" Dumbledor half yelled half laughing.

"What?"

"If you give me a minute I'll tell you. Tom wasn't always evil. He turned evil when Jane, your mother, whom you are named after, was killed by mistake."

Hermione gasped "What?"

"Yes. Davey Pialex killed her. There was a major battle and your mother was caught in between, Davey tried to get her out but his wand misfired and hit her. Ever since, Tom has been into he Dark Arts. You were only two months old at the time.

Tom couldn't stand to look at you so he asked Severus to take care of you. You were adopted but kept under close watch.

When Tom's forces got stronger and he started recruiting followers and attacking muggles we thought that he might try to come after you. Instead he attacked…"

"Harry's family." Hermione said sadly.

"Right you are."

"So why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"Since you are entering your sixth year we have good indication that he's going to try to get you back and recruit you to the Dark side. We want you to be prepared."

"Bloody Hell." Hermione whispered.

"Are you going to be all right Dear?"

"Yes. I'm OK… But what do I tell Harry and Ron?"

"You can tell them anything you want or I can tell them for you."

"NO! I'll tell them. They deserve to hear it from me." At this point Hermione felt like she was in a daze.

"OK Hermione but I will need to know what you want to do."

"What do you mean, professor?"

"I mean do you want to change your name back to your original one or keep the one you have?"

"I don't know professor."

"You don't have to decide right now." Dumbledor replied quickly.

"There is something else you should know too."

"What is it. It can't be any worse than what you have just told me."

"Professor Snape is your uncle."

WHAT!"

"Yes Hermione, he is your uncle."

"No fucking way! This cannot be true! I mean…How can he even be my uncle he's a greasy git."

Dumbledor chuckled lightly while picturing first day of classes together. " I know this is hard, my child, but you must come to terms with this."

"Okay, I know that Snape was a follower. I s he still loyal? OR is he loyal to us?"

"I don't think he would betray us, do you? No matter how much you think he hates Harry, you, and Ron he really does care about your safety."

"I guess your right. But it doesn't explain all the crap he did to us for the past 5 years."

"I know dear."

"So does Snape know you told me all of this?"

"Yes, he knows, you are to report to Professor Snape on Sunday after the feast. He will then fill you in on anything you want to know."

"Okay Professor Dumbledor I will, but I'm not happy about this."

"I know you not dear."

End of Flashback

"Oh crap what am I going to do? I have no Idea what to tell Harry and Ron. They won't let me out of their site when they find out."

Hermione had all of her stuff packed to meet Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione!" her mother called up the stairs.

"I'm Coming!" Hermione charmed everything to follow her down the stairs then she transported them to Ron's House.

"Please write when you get to school OK. Baby."

"I will daddy, Bye mom."

"Bye baby."

Hermione tossed some Floo Powder into the fireplace and stepped in while saying 'The Burrow'.

A/N: there you go the first chapter of this story. Just for future reference I have no clue where this story is going to go. But I have to give a special thanks to my sister Dark Angel, Child of the Night for typing this up for me and for being something of a beta reader for me.

Well that's all for now.

Irish Princess II


End file.
